Fan Fiction
This article lists fan fictions of the Life is Strange games. :This page is currently under construction. You are welcome to post recommendations and explanations in the comment section. Prequels * Arcadia Bay Pirates by Harikaw & Faithcael - A diary project exploring the story of young Max and Chloe before Max moved to Seattle. Continuations * "End - Hospital" by rowanred81 - A Pricefield continuation based on a third ending where Max tries to save Chloe and instead gets shot herself. She finally wakes up in the hospital, but nothing will ever be like it was. Max won't ever be the same after everything she went through. And now Max has to rekindle her relationship with Chloe all over again, not able to let go of the memories she has from the last week she never experienced in this timeline, or the romantic feelings she developed for Chloe and which she knew Chloe had developed for her too. * "All Wounds" by D3stiny-Sm4sher - A Pricefield continuation to the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending. Max and Chloe are leaving the town and are heading for Max's parents in Seattle. They still have each other, and they are closer than ever before, but nothing is alright as Max has to deal with her survivor guilt and her nightmare-self is still haunting her, while Chloe still has to fight with her memories of Rachel. And finally, they can't just run away but have to face the consequences of Max's decision.An "All Wounds" visual novel is still in progress, but as of January 2019, it is on hiatus. A further update was released in June 2019 regarding intentions to improve existing content in Autumn 2019 and to eventually share "an updated version of the VN with Chapters 3 and 4?." * "Only For A Moment" by Lyswenn - A Chasefield continuation to the Sacrifice Chloe ending. "After the traumatizing week she just experienced, Max completely breaks down, but Victoria is there. She is there, and that alone is enough. Or at least, it should be. If things were that easy." Changing points of view. * "Ouroboros" by TomorrowHeart - A Pricefield continuation of the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending. The author describes this fiction as "lots of fluffy 'Adventures of Max and Chloe with friends' with a bit of 'dealing with things' thrown in". The intensity of the story is broken up by amusing text conversation chapters. Alternative Endings TBC Videos Below are some fan-made videos that explore alternative scenarios, alternative endings, or scenes that are hinted at but never shown in the game. Continuations * "Arcadia Bay destroyed" by Sbel - A Pricefield continuation video to the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending. Alternative Endings * "Summer Party Ending" by MissLadyJuliana and Sbel - A happy end video. Player perspective Expanding Scenes * "Night Meeting" by Sbel - Jefferson kills Nathan in the junkyard. * "Go Ape" by Sbel - Max goes to the drive-in theater with Warren to watch "Planet of the Apes". * "Kate Gone Wild" by Sbel - Kate gets drugged at a Vortex Club Party. * "Beach" by Sbel - Chloe goes swimming at the beach. Before the Storm * "Alone" dream by Sbel - * "Before the Storm" by Sbel - Notes Category:Community Category:Fan Made Category:Fan Art Category:Season 1